


We have to find her

by LadyAbigail



Series: Bargain [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Concerned Bobby Singer, Concerned Sam Winchester, F/M, Frustrated Dean Winchester, ongoing series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Dean is getting frustrated because he can't find you. What the hell happened to you?





	We have to find her

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of Bargain. I kind of have an idea for part 4 but it'll take me a bit to get done.

This was beyond frustrating. Dean had absolutely no idea where you were. Your phone wasn't on so Sam couldn't trace that. He had absolutely no idea who was behind this. Why would somebody set this up? There was something that wasn't making sense. They just needed to figure out what. The sound of Sam's keyboard turned into background noise for him as he thought back to the phone call he had received from you. There had to be something he was missing. You said you were betrayed. Betrayed by who? It was the voice of his adopted father, Bobby Singer, who pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Dean, you need to calm down. You're wearing a hole in my living room floor." Bobby told him as he poured a glass of whiskey into a tumbler.

"How can I calm down when I know she was ambushed?!" Dean yelled out. He didn't mean to snap at Bobby. He just wanted answers.

"What exactly did she say to you?" Bobby handed Dean the tumbler glass. He knew Dean would need it.

"She said something about being betrayed. After that all I could hear was background noise." Dean closed his eyes as he shot back the small amount of whiskey that was in the glass. It was supposed to be sipped at but he didn't care. Right now his only concern was you. "She mentioned something before. The night she got the call. We argued over it. I didn't want her to go with a hunter i've never heard of. She walked away because she was mad then when I woke up in the morning she was gone. She left me a note."

"Please tell me you still have the note." Sam had stopped typing as he looked up from his laptop. Whatever he was doing was getting him nowhere.

Of course Dean still had the note. Out of the many things Dean loved about you was your handwriting. It was perfect. You had your own technique with each letter. Everything blended together. It was nearly perfect cursive. It was beautiful. It was personal. It wasn't chicken scratch like his.

After going to the bag he brought in when they first got to Bobby's Dean started to dig through it. Where the hell was it? After patting down the pants he had worn yesterday he finally found it. Once he got the note out he unfolded it then handed it to Bobby. It made him tear up when he thought this could be the last time he could ever see your delicate handwriting. Once Bobby read the note it slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor. He could feel the color leave his cheeks. He knew who took you


End file.
